bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tatsufusa Enjōji
Zanpakutō name & command The article states that his zan is called "Hozan" & its release command is "Dance Madly". Since this was not revealed in the manga/anime, I assume that this information came from one of the numerous video games, but no reference is given for it. Is anybody able to confirm if it is accurate, or the source? --Yyp 19:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Seriously, anyone? I'll leave it for another week, then delete it if nobody can reference it. --Yyp 21:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) OK, I think I found (what probably is) the source, but it is not quite what is said in the article. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/105/14/ Anyone have a thought on what to do about this, or a different translation? There is definitely not a shikai release command in there. --Yyp 11:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The phrase "Hozankenbu" (Dance of Blade Avalanche) as it appears in the manga (link: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/105/14/) is not his shikai release - it is what that wild sword swinging technique is called. So I'm removing the stuff about his shikai. I would like to add the technique name to the "Expert Swordsmanship Specialist" bit (where the technique is already listed), but due to the differing names on his page and in the manga, I'm leaving it out as I don't know which version is correct (if either are). :Hozan could well be his Zanpakuto name (it makes perfect sense to me that it is), but that is speculation, as it has not been confirmed or implied (unless someone can find it in a databook that I've missed - and since I first mentioned this in early September and nobody has replied, I can only assume that means that nobody did find anything). And I see no reason why this piece of speculation should be allowed. --Yyp 14:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::For reference, here's the bit I removed --Yyp 14:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hōzan (崩山, Avalanche) ::* Shikai: It is released by the command "Dance Madly" (乱舞せよ, Ranbuseyo). Wow, sorry. I didn't know u were looking for any answers for Tatsufusa Enjoji. Still, I found this page to be quite entertaing & funny. All these comments are made by u & u even gave answers to your own questions. 10/10 for style. :) Minato88 14:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it is a bit strange to be having a conversation with myself like that, but I know that even though nobody else may have posted anything, there are people reading this, they just don't have any answers, so anything that I come up with should be explained. Every little bit of info helps with something tricky like this. Besides, I figure I best explain myself if I'm going to delete anything. --Yyp 14:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) We finally have an answer. While looking up something else, I found it in the Souls character book (page 135), which states that it is indeed his zanpakuto name & shikai. So I'm putting it back in. All this could have been avoided if whoever put it there had given the source. I've cleaned up the article a bit to match the other character profiles. --Yyp 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Shikai form i've found some sprites of bleach for game boy advance and this clearly show Hozan in shikai form. Maybe it's not canon but it's worth for a trivia. is a thing that resemble a tessen (a japanese war fan)run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Video game images do not get placed on articles.--